Character Sheet
1dra7 *Berserk Button: **When people call him by his name or 1dra7. **Referring to his Mamaw as his "memaw". His Mamaw herself apparently objects to being called "grandma". *Do Not Call Me Paul *Do Not Go Gentle *Grammar Nazi *Ho Yay: With Fire. *Small Name, Big Ego Ben109 *Amusing Alien *Freaky is Cool Anonymos *What Happened to the Mouse?: One of many examples. Avery FireFlame *Bi the Way *Tempting Fate *Disaster Dominoes *Ho Yay: With Dra. *Rage Quit Bbhinton15 *Afro Asskicker *Black and Nerdy: To a T. *Celebrity Resemblance: To Anthony Robinson from Survivor: Fiji. *Nice Guy *Token Minority Benultimatrix *No Social Skills BrunoSomebody *Funny Foreigner *Nice Guy: Commonly viewed as one of the nicest users on the wiki. COKEMAN11 idk none of these make sense anymore EnTrey *The Ace: In Roleplays. FameFlame *Too Quirky To Lose: Against Reddy in a roleplay. Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th *BiTheWay: Just happens to be bisexual. *Depraved Bisexual *Heel Face Mole *My Greatest Second Chance - On the wiki, but it didn't really work out so well... *Noodle Incident - BIG TIME Funny HaHa Good Times Michael *Do Not Call Me Paul: "Don't call me by my full username, call me Michael." *Mood Swinger: "I hate you." *leaves* *comes back* "I love you all." *Sorry I Fell On Your Fist: When we criticize FHGTM for his immoral story concepts and then have to apologize for it. Gideoncrawle *Above Good and Evil: Subverted in that he doesn't actually think like this. *Cool Old Guy *Happily Married: With Jay. *Odd Couple: With Jay again. Indi26 *Adorkable *Apologises A Lot *Beware The Nice Ones Has been known to get fiercely protective on VERY rare occasions. *Break The Cutie Why is mind control such a big deal? And why did she leave for a year in Fall 2012.. Well, this happened. *Cool Big Sis *Crowning Moment of Awesome "You claim to be better than us, but from your actions, you're really no different." *Dark and Troubled Past The reason she likes her favorite characters. *Spoiled Sweet Comes from a wealthy family, but tries to be a kind and sweet person. *Why Did It Have To Be Mind Control Anything regarding mind control. Jaxswim *Fanboy: Of Marina and the Diamonds. *Meaningful Name: A competitive swimmer. JERealize *Captain Oblivious *Comically Missing The Point *Innocent Bigot *Memetic Mutation: Almost half the wiki memes derive from some sort of pun with JE's name in them. *Reference Overdosed: Drops media references a lot in conversation, usually related to Doctor Who. *Shameless Self Promoter: Often parodied. JoFanForever *Annoying Laugh JustLittleOlMe *Cool Old Lady *Cuddle Bug *Happily Married: With Gideon. *Nice Girl *Odd Couple: With Gideon. *Women Are Wiser Kevvy9 Gorillazfan/RainbowJack *Children Are Innocent: AVERTED. *Late To The Punchline: Frequently. *Xtreme Kool Letterz KoopaKidJr. *Card Carrying Villain In roleplays. *Deadpan Snarker *The Bus Came Back: Left the wiki sometime in 2011, but came back in 2013 because of wiki chat. Leshawnafan *Bitch In Sheep's Clothing: To a degree; she can be nice if she wants to be. *Noodle Indicent - BIG TIME *Sassy Black Women *Sesquipedalian Smith *Took A Level In Jerkass: Was nice, sweet, and loved before her scandal with Fanny. Manatee12 *Animal Theme Naming *Embarrassing Nickname: His story, S.S. Total Drama, is often referred to as "STD". *Formerly Fat: He stole O's Weight Watcher's subscription to achieve this. *View Gender Confusion: Constantly. Mister.. E. *Breakout Character - Not Mr. E himself, but his character, Linwood Boomer. Whom he uses in quite a few things. Sadly, Linwood tends to borderline being a total nuisance. *Jewish And Nerdy *Kubrick Stare - His most infamous profile picture is a picture of this. Mrdaimion *Deadpan Snarker *Younger Than They Look: Is 13, but looks 16 or 17. Mrodd/Fyrexx *Camp Straight *Chuck Cunningham Syndrome: Disappeared off the face of the wiki. Nobody except his closest friends know why. Soon after, he returned. And then disappeared again... *Memetic Hair Nalyd Renrut *Demoted to Extra Nduke Oatmeal *Asian And Nerdy *Magical Asian: Exactly. Otterpops *Animal Theme Naming *Even The Guys Want Him: Evident whenever he comes up in conversation. *Memetic Sex God Ottocrap *Sitcom Arch Nemesis: With BRIJETTE. Owenandheatherfan *Child Eater: He thinks the others have no clue. *Memetic Mutation: His "AutOcorrects", as well as him apparently being fat, which then changed to him being Rick Ross. *Nausea Fuel: The various disturbing erotic minifics he's made. *The Fat Guy: By popular opinion. *The Unintelligible: When he's on his phone. Owenguy101 *Flat Character *The Generic Guy *Sibling Yin-Yang: With Sunshine. QueenOrangeSoda *Bratty Half-Pint *Enfante Terrible *Fun With Acronyms: Most commonly known as "QOS". *Heel Face Mole *Nausea Fuel: Her story "The Human Trentipede" *Once A Season: After the initial shock of QOS's sockpuppets, she now recurs on the wiki every now and then. *The Scrappy Reddude *Added Alliterative Appeal: His real name. *Admins Are Useless: In the words of Gideoncrawle, he and Toadgamer80 are simply "glorified chatmods". *Bi The Way *Fan Boy: Of Rachel Reilly in particular. *Gave Up To Soon: A lot of his fanfics. *Generic Name: Both his real name and his username... *Happily Married: To Ben. *Hypocrisy Nod *Jerk With a Heart of Gold *Law of Chromatic Superiority: Obviously... Rhonda the stalker fan! *Loony Friends Improve Your Personality *Token Minority: One of the only female users. Shadowgeoff *'Deadpan Snarker' *Fanboy : Of The Wonder Years and Paramore. *Hipster: He didn't even particularly want to be put on this list... *Token Minority: Hispanic. *The Bus Came Back Sprinklemist *Ambiguously Gay: Seemed to enjoy writing about budding teenage male sexuality, and made a gay character an Author Avatar. *Fallen Creator: Sprinklemist was originally one of the most worshiped and popular users on the wiki, but his writing slowly devolved and, with news of nepotism given to a "posse", his career was mostly ruined, except for his fans. He left the wiki in July of 2012. **It Got Worse when Sprink came back after a year of hiding in August 2013, but was not particularly welcoming to the wiki and only came to announce that he wanted all of his stories, characters, and images deleted off of the wiki. While admins eventually complied, nobody, not even Gideon, seemed to understand why or agree with him. *Mysterious Past: Why does Sprink not like the occult? The world will never know... Sunslicer2 Sunshineandravioli *Genki Girl *Sibling Yin-Yang: With Owe. TDALindsayfan1 *Voluntary Shapeshifting: Has changed her avatar to numerous different girls. She claimed to be all of them, but some have been proven otherwise. TDfan10 *One Steve Limit: Normally called Benji, partly to avoid confusion with Ben109. TDIwriter *Awesome Ego: YMMV, some people think he's a jerk. The Anonymous User *Spell My Name With A The *Fun With Acronyms: TAU. That Epic *Black And Nerdy Thebiggesttdifan *Fun With Acronyms: At least for Toad, who calls him TBTDIF, while everyone else calls him Dyna. *Jewish And Nerdy *Spell My Name With A The Toadgamer80 *Admins Are Useless: In the words of Gideoncrawle, he and Reddude are simply "glorified chatmods." *Animal Theme Naming *Fanboy : Of a variety of things, especially music like Marina and the Diamonds, Katzenjammer, and Postmodern Jukebox. *The Generic Guy: Frequently is this in userfics. *Jewish And Nerdy *Psycho Ex-Girlfriend: Believes his ex-girlfriend is this.